


сліди маленьких рук

by marshall_line



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Between AITC and What JPN Era, F/F, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: на руках шиён расцветает солнце.





	сліди маленьких рук

**Author's Note:**

> *цветочное!ау

  
_Зав'язала очі, і не чую, і кричу:_  
_Полюби зі мною, полюби зі мною_

на руках шиён расцветает солнце. жёлтыми, оранжевыми лепестками; такими яркими, непривычными; так на неё не похожими. у неё горит от них кожа: покрывается пятнами, будто у шиён. аллергия на себя. или на ту любовь, которая в ней так поспешно (или поздно) проросла. из самого — такого глупого и слишком, вообще-то, нежного — сердца.

 

руки шиён, как и вся она внутри, теперь.

сияют солнцем.

не её.

оно обвивает стеблями, закрывает листьями. шиён не надо всё это прятать — оно прячется. почему-то. само. от чужих глаз, под одеждой. в страхе.

шиён не понимает, но так. проще. кому?

 

это солнце замирает

у неё в груди,

превращаясь в сад,

который никто не увидит.

 

шиён не позволит.

 

но.

 

первой замечает юбин: она всегда. тихо наблюдает и ничего не говорит, даже если это необходимо. они живут в одной комнате — и когда-нибудь. рано или поздно. она бы обязательно ткнула шиён. в её проблему. только юбин делает так, как умеет:

просто.

однажды подходит и обнимает.

немного неловко; так осторожно: чтобы не задеть. всё, что упрямо растёт на шиён.

ничего больше—

лишь объятия. без слов. и шиён этого. хватает. чтобы сломаться и обнять в ответ: крепче, чем следует, раня все свои цветы; и разрыдаться. у юбин на плече. это — слёзы — ничего не даст, но держать их в себе шиён не может. они льются. и льются. и льются.

а шиён.

душится.

рыданиями-нет-я-не-кричу и собственной любовью, которую. она так долго — семь лет это ведь сколько? — берегла внутри, пока та не взорвалась. назло всему.

юбин гладит её по спине, и шиён давно. не было так тяжело, как в этот момент, но. делая наконец-то вдох, столь глубокий, что она вот-вот потеряет сознание, шиён перестаёт рыдать. будто ничего не было. не будет. останется вот так. в полной тишине.

потому что шиён.

уже замолчала.

 

чего её сердце сделать не смогло.

 

юхён — вторая.

она относится ко всему с интересом — и первое, что она говорит. после долгой паузы, наткнувшись на шиён на кухне. с закатанными рукавами. на её коже ни единого чистого места. до самых запястий.

(всё

жёлтое)

— а ты знаешь, что это за цветы? и что значат?

шиён. в растерянности. качает головой — и они весь вечер сидят над книгами, у юхён их полно, и в сети, просматривая страницу за страницей. не находя. ничего подобного.

юхён не унывает и никогда не станет.

она не сдаётся.

а шиён не понимает, почему ей так хочется. узнать.

 

это ничего не изменит.

не должно.

 

бора спрашивает: и что, ты ей не скажешь?

шиён ожидала другого. какой-то бурной-ким-бора-реакции; миллионы вопросов по делу и нет; что она побежит рассказывать всем, кто ещё не знает; или спросит: неужели это я? и попробует подмигнуть. но бора смотрит на неё и ждёт. хмурится и злится. на шиён, ведь молчать о таком не стоит. на других, потому что никто ей не поможет и не подтолкнёт.

у них есть правила.

не лезть между, если что-то случилось.

шиён думает: не знаю?

думает: не скажу?

она ни в чём не уверена, ведь каждый раз. смотря на эти цветы, ничего красивее шиён не видела, она вспоминает. о годах до. и после. когда они никому не были нужны. а только друг другу. когда это были только они и больше никто. теперь их даже не пятеро.

семеро.

а её цветы — чужое солнце — для одной.

бора ждёт ответа. она добьётся своего — это же бора, но шиён отводит взгляд. давая понять: на этом разговор окончен. бора почему-то. не давит. и всё равно, оставаясь собой, тянет шиён к себе. её объятия другие — в них нет комфорта юбин. одна сплошная любовь.

она тоже. другая.

и от неё шиён не больно.

 

хандон узнает случайно. когда шиён берёт её за руку, потому что она всегда. так делает. со всеми. шиён это нужно. чего она не может объяснить. и что-то кажется им неправильным.

стебель за стеблем, лепесток за лепестком.

её цветы — все её копящиеся годами чувства — отторгают близкого ей человека. 

ведь это должна быть—

— я понимаю.

говорит хандон, а потом. просит показать. пока те ещё не скрылись под толстовкой, ища путь обратно. под обвитые зеленью и стянутые вместе рёбра. шиён совсем нечем дышать. её сердце бьётся. как ненормальное. больное и несчастное. ей же надо петь и танцевать.

ей же.

надо—

шиён показывает, срывая пару бутонов.

одним больше. одним меньше.

хандон держит опавшее солнце в ладонях и рассказывает. о том, как относятся к цветам у них. и шиён слушает, краем глаза. наблюдая за тем, как жёлтое. становится. чёрным.

 

шиён решает.

больше ни к кому не прикасаться.

ей сложно никого не трогать и не обнимать, не вторгаться в личное пространство, нуждаясь. в тепле и заботе. она не бора — она не гонится за вниманием, но.

ещё немного.

и шиён сойдёт с ума.

у неё чешутся руки; её всю трясёт. от усталости — забитое расписание и ни секунды сна; от нервов. от того. как ей хочется. что-то изменить и выдохнуть с облегчением.

но шиён.

мучает себя.

дальше.

уходя в изоляцию от проблем и дорогих ей людей.

 

спрятаться в комнате на троих невозможно — у шиён получается. 

юбин её не достаёт, она бы никогда, а ми—

 

у гахён энтузиазма в разы больше, чем у юхён.

для неё это всё слишком новое — она так юна, у неё всё ещё впереди. может, думает шиён, позволяя гахён заплести венок из того, что опало и пока не почернело, тебе повезёт.

или ты будешь. куда смелее меня. 

 

венок не умирает.

пока не наступает утро.

 

а минджи—

наверное, слепа.

 

шиён никого не трогает, чтобы не трогать именно её.

это было всего однажды, через пару дней с первого цветения: шиён по привычке. не контролируя себя. потянулась к минджи — и та. как и всегда. не глядя. переплела их пальцы. как делала сотни тысяч раз до. семь лет подряд. от чего стебли шиён впились ей в кожу и затянули сердце. крепко-накрепко. ей было тогда. так плохо. но шиён не отпускала.

ни руку минджи, ни её саму.

со стороны всё казалось нормальным, ведь минджи знает: шиён это любит.

но знает ли она.

как сильно шиён любит—

 

— _её_ , да?

вот что спрашивает юхён, когда до неё доходит. в чём всё-таки дело. и что никакие книги и статьи не дадут ответов. не подскажут и не помогут. не в этому случае. шиён кивает — и юхён перестаёт. говорить о. они обе. просто закрывают на это глаза.

 

шиён избегает минджи как может. садится с кем-то другим, смотрит на всех, кроме.

её руки, опалённые солнцем, ищут минджи — и не находят. от чего болят и ноют. так же, как и её грудная клетка. забитая доверху. лепестками, которым ещё предстоит. почернеть. 

шиён останавливает себя каждый раз, когда минджи оказывается рядом; улыбается ей или смеётся. её лицо при этом. так меняется. и шиён надо. любить. его. её. и быть ближе.

если бы она могла.

она бы—

что?

ничего, повторяет шиён, ничего, ведь—

она помнит: как ей жгло пальцы, когда в них больше не было. чужих.

помнит: вместо красных пятен. они были. вымазаны в золоте, словно шиён. правда. держала в них солнце. беспрерывно. целых полчаса. пока оно не осталось навсегда.

 

все в курсе.

и только минджи. как будто делает вид. что не.

 

разве это не очевидно?

наверное, нет.

 

шиён цветёт: жёлтым, оранжевым. то нежным, то ярким. слепящим.

цветёт: солнцем, к которому. не позволяет самой себе. прикасаться.

 

вдруг

я

сгорю?

 

да какая уже разница—

минджи всё равно этого не заметит.

 

они в японии. первое промо перед дебютом. до него, вообще-то, ещё далеко, но все в восторге. в предвкушении. может, в этот раз. их ждёт успех. шиён выкладывается на полную, много думает и — когда есть время — бродит по улицам. в компании кого-то из менеджеров. они никогда не задают лишних вопросов.

но сегодня с ней не они.

а юбин и минджи.

они идут после радио в отель: минджи берёт юбин под локоть, а шиён. прячет руки в карманы толстовки. она самая огромная, что у неё есть. так не видно. как пышно. шиён разрослась. любовью, от которой она никуда не может деться. она прямо здесь.

вся — бесконечная.

в ней.

и снаружи.

слева от — так близко.

в солнечных волосах минджи. в её улыбке. в том, как она закидывает назад голову, когда смеётся; как загорается её лицо. в том, как. шиён не может не. улыбнуться в ответ.

цветы. из груди. устремляются вверх, пытаясь дотянуться. и найти.

нет, говорит им шиён. или скорей себе. нет, нет и нет. не сейчас.

и шиён спешит вперёд, оставляя. своё солнце позади. в отель она приходит первой. отправляет юбин сообщение, чтобы та не беспокоилась, и падает на кровать. из-под одежды сыпятся лепестки — укрывают вместо пледа. они такие жёлтые — аж болят глаза. шиён смахивает их с себя, но им нет конца. и она просто лежит.

окутанная этими лучами.

им некому светить.

шиён не даёт, потому что не верит. и это, наверное, нормально. не верить.

что тебя тоже могут так любить.

 

она просыпается, когда рядом с ней кто-то садится. шиён думает, что это юбин, но. даже в темноте и в море лепестков. точно такого же цвета. волосы минджи. намного ярче.

шиён могла бы спросить: что ты тут делаешь?

или предугадать вопрос, который последует: всё ли в порядке?

но.

шиён ничего не говорит.

включает свет—

минджи смотрит на неё в упор, и шиён уже — от неё — не спрячется. даже в себя, ведь она вся. в этот момент. как на ладони. нечего сыграть и не о чем солгать.

если только. минджи не оставит всё как есть.

— и ты думала—

начинает она, но запинается. как обычно. путая слова.

— что скроешь от меня это?

— минджи—

— что я не вижу, как тебя дёргает, когда я рядом?

— всё не так—

— _что я никогда не замечу?_

шиён кажется, что это происходит не с ней. она всё ещё спит, хотя во сне ей всегда. от этого. хуже и хуже. минджи перед ней. реальней, чем должна. как будто она вот-вот. вспыхнет.

исчезнет.

но минджи.

здесь.

и она ближе, чем была все эти месяцы. или годы. может, жизни.

шиён опускает голову — надо спрятаться хоть как-то, но. минджи. поддевает пальцем за подбородок. вынуждая посмотреть. шиён знает: останется след — и он не сойдёт до утра. знает: цветы, скрытые под одеждой, под её кожей, обезумеют. шиён совсем без сил; она не может. сопротивляться. как делала это до. она не может—

— и ты думала, что я никогда тебя—

шиён боится вдохнуть, но минджи не договаривает — у неё слишком дрожат губы.

они сидят и смотрят друг на друга, и молчат. и молчат. и молчат.

пока шиён не решается, ломая всё в себе, и не накрывает руку минджи своей. они обе. от этого контакта. вздрагивают. а стебли рвутся на волю. к солнцу. связывая его с шиён.

так крепко.

не разорвать.

и всё, что минджи говорит после:

— _поверь мне_.

прошу.

поверь.

делает им обеим больно.

но не так, как раньше.

 

(они. молча. переплетают пальцы.

шиён свободной рукой путается. в волосах минджи. чтобы врасти. в неё. своей любовью. окончательно. и навсегда. и минджи тянет её к себе. как можно. ближе.

мажет золотом по щеке— 

солнцем.

всей собой.

они наконец-то. находят друг друга. губами, руками, кожей. сердцем.

и шиён, кажется, верит. она верит)

 

семь лет это ведь много. так, господи, много, но все семь лет шиён цвела и горела, чтобы сейчас, целуя минджи в ответ, задыхаться и любить. и любить. и любить. и не прекращать.

ни на секунду.


End file.
